The Valentine's Dance
by Grace0331
Summary: The Valentine's Dance will come soon. Anzu Mazaki, after breaking up with Yami Mutuo doesn't want to go the dance. But she soon will change her mind because of the feelings that were starting to grow in her heart for Malik. What about the girl that wants Malik for herself? What is she going to do to Anzu to obtain what she wants? (Yami Marik/Malik x Anzu Mazaki)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I am Grace0331 and this is the first fanfic I will post here! And it's going to be a Thornshipping story (Yami Marik x Anzu Mazaki)! Yes.. This pairing needs more love! Oh.. Just for you to understand.. Malik is Yami Marik and Marik is the hikari. For Thornshipping haters: If you don't like Thornshipping, then don't read my story. **

**I don't own Yugioh.. Isn't that obvious? If I would own it, then I'd make this fanfic as movie rather than just write it.. Anyway Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own just the story and my OCs.**

**- Bla bla : talking**

**" Bla bla": thinking**

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday for everyone. A seventeen years old girl walked out from her class to change her books in the locker. Her mind was filled with thoughts. She was thinking about the little chat she had with her best friends about the Valentine's Day. One of her best friends, Arena Mutuo, who was her ex-boyfirend's sister was saying that she heard some rumors about a Valentine Dance or something. Anyone could notice the emotions that came from Arena's eyes. She was known about her childish and open nature. Not like the seventeen years old girl or her other best friend. The girl was emotionless when she heard about the news while her cousin, Grace Kujaku was blushing shyly.

The reason this girl was not exited was because she didn't know with who she could go.. She wouldn't want to go with her ex-boyfriend, because he already had a new girlfriend, Mana Hatari. Mana was one of her friends but she was shocked when she saw her and Yami kissing. Then was when the girl and Yami broke up. Her heart was shattered and she didn't want to have any serious relationship with someone anymore.. Well, with someone the she may give her heart and whole trust. So she hoped that the rumor wouldn't be true. She didn't want to go to the dance, but if she wouldn't she was sure that Kaoruko Himekoji was going to bully her.. Like she always did with girls that didn't have a boyfriend. Realizing that she was late for class the girl rushed towards her classroom but unfortunately she bumped into someone.

-I..I'm sorry!- the brunette girl said and then raised her head just so her cerulean blue eyes would meet his lavender ones.

- Watch your step apricot girl!- the tanned boy said with an Egyptian accent.

Just then, the girl realized that she had been staring at him for quite some time. Her face flushed red and she tried to hide it but it was too obvious. Then she shouted:

- You know! I have a name! It's Anzu Mazaki!- The brunette stood up just so she could go back to her class but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

- Such a rush you are now aren't you?- the egyptian boy said while smirking.

- What do you want from me Malik?- Anzu asked, trying to go to her class.

- Just wanted to say that your blush is quite interesting.. I would like to see it more often..- Malik said, letting her wrist free and then walking off.

Anzu could still see his platinum spiky hair. Something about this was wrong.. He talked to her, stopped her, and said that he wanted to see her blush more often... Just what was going on? In that moment Anzu realized that classed had started and she had to go to class before the teacher would come in. Hopefully, the teacher hadn't arrived yet, so she sat down to her desk and dropped her books on it. Just great! The teacher came in and they started the lesson. Math! Her enemy of life! She was very good at it, but thought that it was one of the most boring classes she had. Even history was more interesting! Well fortunately she hoped that the lesson would finish soon so she would go home..

Just then the door opened and someone entered. Asking forgiveness for being late at the teacher he looked for a plate to sit. Anzu then looked over her class too and realized that the only place left was on her right. The boy sat down and looked at Anzu with his famous smirk. Anzu blushed again and turned her

attention to the teacher again. What in the world was going on with her! She didn't get it, but was so attention less that she didn't notice how fast the lesson finished. But before the students got up from their desks to go home, the teacher said:

- I have an announcement to make! Next week, on Thursday we are going to organize a dance.. The Valentine's Dance! And the ones who invite the partners won't be the boys.. But the girls! So have a nice day and girls... Be wise at chosing your partner!-the teacher said and then left.

All the girls in the class were confused.. Every girl but Anzu.. She was worried and thought: "Oh my God.. What am I going to do now?" She then looked at the boy that pissed her off with his smirk. Malik.. What in earth was Anzu thinking? Why did he attract her? But the question that bugged her more was:"Who is going to be my partner?"

* * *

** Yay! I finished this 5 minutes before St. Valentine! (Even if I'm posting this today..) So, this is a Thornshipping fic I thought to write for the Valentine's day. I decided to put my two OCs too. Grace Kujaku (It has Mai's surname because she is her stepsister. Just for you to know. Grace is an orphan and she was adopted by Mai's parents. Her only cousin is Anzu.) and Arena (She's in fact Atem's little sister but I decided to make Yugi, Yami and Arena siblings.). Kaoruko Himekoji is not an OC. She appears in season 0. I didn't know what surname to give to Mana, so I chose the one that popped out in my mind. I hope you like it! **

**Please R&R! I would like to know what you think of my story! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! Here I am with the second chapter of "The Valentine's Dance"! Thnx to who reviewed! They make me feel happy! **

**I don't own Yugioh.. And I never will.. *pouting***

**- Bla bla: talking**

**"Bla bla": thinking**

* * *

The platinum haired egyptian boy, set up from his desk, and carefully watched the girl with chocolate-brown hair and cerulean blue eyes walk out of the class. Walking out of class too and saw that their best friends were waiting for him. Marik Ishtar, that was his twin brother, the difference was that Malik had spiky hair while Marik had long hair and Touzoku Bakura. They seemed like they were staring at him.. For a reason that he didn't know yet.  
- Hey Marik! Hey Bakura! Why are you staring at me like that?  
- Malik... Is there something you need to tell us?- Marik asked with a suspicious look on his face.  
- What the hell are you talking about?- Malik asked and raised one eyebrow.  
- You know very well Malik. About the Mazaki girl.- Bakura said with a serious look on his face.  
- Oh.. The apricot girl.. What about her?- Malik asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.  
- You were staring at her.. For almost the whole time! And when she saw you, she blushed and turned her head on the other side! Is there something between you two? Are you dating?- Marik asked with a furious look on his face.  
- No! Why the hell would I date the Friendship Queen?- Malik said with anger.  
- Then why were you staring at her?- Bakura asked, his arms crossed in his chest, now with a smirk on his face.  
- Maybe because she is much different then before!- Malik said while his anger was fading away.  
- What do you mean?- Marik said now curious about what was his brother going to say.  
- I mean..- his face began to take a serious look as he continued,- These days.. She's not acting like the cheerful Friendship Queen we knew. She seems.. Lonely..  
- Oh Ra! Marik do something to your brother! He's gone far more insane than usual! He is talking good about Yami's cheerleader!- Bakura said while laughing.  
Malik was so furious in that moment that he could punch him at any moment but Marik stopped him.  
- Bakura! What Malik is saying it's true! And I think I know why..- Marik said with a low voice.  
- Hmm? How can you know?- Malik said while turning his head towards his twin.  
- Grace has told me.. Well, Anzu broke up with Yami because she saw him kissing Mana. She is very upset about that and doesn't want to get involved with those kind of things anymore.- Marik explained.  
Malik was now very confused. He didn't know what to do. He was deep into his thoughts when suddenly, somebody poked him on his back. He then immediately turned his head to see an orange haired girl with a mixed color of grey and purple for her eyes. She seemed just two years older than Malik. Malik saw her with a confused expression.  
- What the hell do you want Kaoruko?  
- Uhm.. Malik.. I was thinking..- Kaoruko said with a flirty voice,- You know that I'm very popular and I know you're very hot. I was thinking if you would like to come with me at the Valentine's Dance?  
Malik then looked over at the place where he and Anzu had bumped. He could hear their friend's thoughts. "She's a slut and everyone knows that. You can go with her at the dance and then dump her. Simple." But what Malik did was just closing his eyes.  
- So?- Kaoruko asked with impatience.  
- No.-Malik said simply.  
- What do you mean with "NO"?  
- That means no. Is that so hard to get?  
- What?! But no guy has ever declined my offer before!- She said grabbing his hand before he could walk away.  
- That means I'm the first. So now let me go.- Malik said calmly.  
- But at least tell me why!- Kaoruko said almost screaming.  
Fortunately all the teacher's were outside and only a few students were still at school. So no-one heard her.  
- Simple. Because you're old. I don't go out with older girls than me. Plus, I know that you're a whore that goes with every hot boy can find. Your next victim was me huh? Well I shouldn't blame you. I know that I'm hot enough to be like a magnet for all you old whores.- Malik said with a smirk on his handsome face.  
Kaoruko was stunned. No one had EVER called her "old whore". She released Malik's hand and was able to say:  
- B-but.. Why?  
- Are you deaf? I just told you why!  
- There's something more that Malik's doesn't want you to know Kaoruko.- Bakura said, smirking.  
- W-what's that?- Kaoruko asked hoping that she could fix the problem.  
- I think he likes the Mazaki girl.  
"WHAT?!" Kaoruko thought. "He doesn't want to go to the dance with me just because of that idiot?! She's going to pay for this! I swear!"  
- Why don't you shut that hole in your face Bakura?- Malik asked in a furious voice.- That's not damn true!  
- Like hell it is!- Marik said agreeing with Bakura.  
Malik then rushed out of the school and mounted on his motorcycle. He wanted to forget everything about this day. Everything but her eyes. The ones that made him act like an idiot because of the hypnotizing ability they had. Wait.. What the heck was he thinking? He wouldn't fall for that girl so easily now would he? He was taking the corner to go towards his apartment that he shared with Marik, Ishizu and Odion when he suddenly stopped the motorcycle. A girl came out of the grocery store. The girl that possessed those cerulean blue eyes. He came back from his thoughts when he heard a man shouting to him to get out of the way. Malik then continued the way down the street to get home. He just forgot something..  
- Jeez! That Malik is such an idiot! How did he forget that my motorcycle it's at the mechanic to be repaired!- Marik said, his face flashing red from the anger.  
- Calm down. We can just walk now can't we?- Bakura said while laughing.  
But they didn't notice the pissed off girl who was left behind. "Mazaki you stupid wench! You're going to pay for this! The first thing I'll do to you when I see you is to tear your eyes off! Then we'll see who can have the hot boys! Just wait! I promise you'll ask forgiveness!" Kaoruko thought with death written in her eyes.

* * *

**Well this is it for today! Hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dear readers! Here I am with the third chapter of my story! And with Malik too!**

**Yami Marik- Why in the name of Ra you keep calling me Malik? Most of the fangirls call me Mariku.**

**Grace0331- Simple. 4Kids.**

**Yami Marik- You watched the #$%ing version of 4Kids?!**

**Grace0331- Yup. I grew up with it. And even if it's boring I don't hate it like others do.**

**Yami Marik- Ok. Just tell me why did you make me so fluffy?**

**Grace0331- Because you're in love idiot..**

**Yami Marik- What's that?**

**Grace0331- Man this is going to take a while.. I'll tell you after you make the disclaimer.**

**Yami Marik- Fine. Grace0331 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it. She owns just the story, Grace and Arena.**

* * *

Anzu finally arrived home after a long boring and yet interesting day. Her mind was filled with thoughts once again and this made her look more tired. She let the things that she had bought at the grocery store on the table and then fell on the sofa. Anzu wanted to sleep but in the moment she closed her eyes she imagined 'his' face. "What the..?" She thought while opening her eyes immediately."What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly thinking of Malik? We just bumped with other.. That's all... But still.. He has a very muscular body.." She thought, then blushed and shook her head furiously. "What the heck am I saying? I can't think about him that way.. I mean.. I still haven't recovered quickly from what Yami did to me.. I can't.. I just can't.." With that final thought Anzu turned on the TV and kept switching channels. She was bored out of her skull. She then turned off the TV, sighing when suddenly the phone rang. She responded:

- Hello?

-/Hey Anzu.. It's me.. Yami../

Anzu's face dropped immediately. She wasn't expecting this sudden call phone. Her voice now was more serious while she said:

- What is it Yami?

-/Look Anzu, I know you are very sad about the fact I was cheating on you, but belive me! I'm very sorry about this.. I should have told you that I was going out with Mana.. And please! Don't blame Mana! It wasn't her fault! I told her I dumped you so we could go out together!/

- Yea.. I know this part.. She told me..

-/I feel shame for what I have done to you.. You were always there for me. Supporting me.. Loving me.. And I cheated on you.. But I should have told you I had feelings for Mana../

- Yami, there is no need to apologize this much.. I forgive you..- she said, her voice softening a bit.

-/Really? So we can still be friends, right?/- Yami said with hope in his voice.

There was a brief silence between them. Yami then broke it.

-/You silence means no?/

- Oh no Yami! I think.. We can still be friends..

-/Thank you Anzu! You will always be one of my best friends! Goodbye!/

- ...Bye..- Anzu said and heard his phone shutting. She then shut her phone too and her eyes begin to water. She did it. She forgave him even if he broke her heart. Tears slipped down her cheek while she tried to stop. But it was stronger than her. She felt useless. Like she was alone.. Alone in the whole world. Anzu got up from the sofa and went to her bedroom. She wasn't hungry. She reminded Yami's voice. Such a confident voice that always made her feel good.. And sometimes uncomfortable. Yet, when he talked to her, she could hear real shame in his voice. That was the reason she forgave him. But still, she was alone. That night, Grace was going to sleep at Mai's house because she missed to stay at her old house. Anzu lied on her bed trying to get all of her thoughts out of her head. Finally, she managed to sleep.

|The Dream|

_A girl with orange hair and a smirk on her face went closer to Anzu. She said:_

_- Now, now Mazaki. It's been a long time since our last encounter, now has it?_

_- What do you want Kaoruko?-Anzu said and fear could be heard on her voice._

_- I just want to say something to you.- Kaoruko said while her smirk was growing with every step she took._

_- If it's about Malik, then I assure you that he means nothing to me.- Anzu said._

_- Oh... Well I don't care if you have no interest in him..-she said going closer to her, making Aznu take steps back till her back met the wall.- He is interested in you._

_- W-what do you mean?_

_- I mean that you should be punished for making him fall for you!- Kaoruko said, slapping her._

_Anzu held her cheek that was now red and tears fell from her beautiful eyes. Kouruko slapped her again, but with more strength. Anzu fell to the ground. She looked around hoping to see someone she knew it would protect her. But no one was there. Kaoruko then grabbed her from the neck and said in her ear:_

_- Now it's better for you to shut up, or you'll end up pretty bad._

_Anzu just nodded. Next thing she knew it was that the only thing she could see was blank..._

_A masculine voice called her name that it made Anzu jump a little._

_- Apricot girl! Where are you? Come on! There is no time for games! Anzu!-the voice said._

_Anzu was tied up. She struggled to get free but she couldn't move. She was in a dark room. Anzu tried to scream. The voice was coming closer._

_- Anzu! Are you in there?_

_She could recognize that voice. She couldn't forget it or the owner of that voice. The door that was like six meters away from her opened and she was blinded from the light. The boy said in an Egyptian accent:_

_- Oh Ra! Anzu! You're tied up!_

_Anzu could see his deep lavender eyes that were staring at her. She then noticed she was half-naked. She blushed at that but then the blush became deeper when she felt his tanned skin touch her soft one. The platinum haired boy cut the ropes and let her free. Anzu screamed of joy and then hugged him. She could feel some of his spiky platinum hair touch her face. _

_- Malik! Thank you for saving me!- Anzu said while tears kept falling from her cerulean blue eyes. _

_Malik stared down at her body. He could see bruises and cuts everywhere. He then took off his shirt. Anzu blushed furiously and said:_

_- W-wait! W-what are you doing?!_

_Malik than gave his shirt to her and said:_

_- Wear it._

_- Oh! Um.. Of course..- She took it and started wearing it. _

_When Anzu was finished Malik picked her up in bridal style and carried her away from that dark place. He then let her sit on one of the school benchs. This ment they were still at their school. Malik bored his dark lavender eyes in her cerulean ones and suddenly said:_

_- Who did this to you?_

_- I-I don't remember..- Anzu lied, lowering her head._

_- Don't lie at me!- he said with anger._

_- I can't tell!- Anzu shouted._

_Malik's eyes softened while seeing the fresh tears that were forming on Anzu's eyes. He asked gently:_  
_- Please Anzu.. Who was it?_

_Anzu was shocked. Malik was acting in such a gentle way. And with her! Malik had always called her 'Friendship Queen' or something like this. He called her 'apricot girl' too. So why suddenly he was calling her in name? She lowered her head again, but this time letting a sigh escape her lips._  
_- Kaoruko.._

_Anzu couldn't hear what Malik was saying. She could see only his lips moving. Then, after some tears fell down her cheek, she leaned closer to him, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips._

|End of the Dream|

Anzu woke up and gasped. "What in the world was that about?!" She thought. "I-I kissed Malik! At least.. It was just a dream.." She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was messed up. she then took the brush and started brushing her short brown hair. Then she thought: "But the kiss... Seemed.. So real.." Anzu touched her lips and blushed. Then she shook her head furiously and thought: "Relax Anzu! Don't forget it was just a dream!"

After she wore the school uniform them she looked at the clock. It was 7.45! She was terribly late! Why didn't she turn the alarm clock on? She prepared a toast quickly, ate it and started running towards her school. "Damn it! The road from my house to my school lasts ten minutes! And after fifteen minutes the first class starts!" She sprinted to school and surprisingly she arrived 5 minutes earlier than she expected. She was going towards her class when someone stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

- Hello Mazaki.- a voice filled with hate said.

Anzu turned her head to where the voice was coming from and gasped.

- Ka-Kaourko?- Anzu said with fear in her voice as she hoped her dream wouldn't become real.

* * *

**Grace0331- Yes! The chapter is finally over!**

**Yami Marik- So love is a feeling that makes someone even as cold as Kaiba to care for somebody? And cuddle and kiss?**

**Grace0331- Yes! Yes! You finally got it! So what do you think about it?**

**Yami Marik- It's... Disgusting.. And in this chapter I feel weaker than Shizuka.. And that is something big!**

**Grace0331- How dare you! I have been preparing the longest love speech in my entire life and now you're gonna listen to it!**

**Yami Marik- Ra noooo! This is worse than abridged Téa! Read, Review and RUN for your life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Grace0331- Hello my readers! I'm here with Mariku and the other chapter!**

**Yami Marik- You are confusing me.. In this story you call me Malik.. And here you call me Mariku? What is your point in all of this.**

**Grace0331- I just like messing with your head! It's fun!**

**Yami Marik- Oh is that so? Do you like me to torture you?**

**Grace0331- Oh mommy.. Save me!**

**Yami Marik- HAHAHA! You cannot stop me! *starts tickling her***

**Grace0331- Hahaha! P..lease... S..top.. Hahaha!**

**Yami Marik- This idiot does not own Yugioh nor me.**

**Grace0331- Hey! I'm not an idiot!**

**Yami Marik- Oh is that so? Do you want some more tickling?**

* * *

Kaoruko gave Anzu a grin and said:

- Yes Mazaki. It's me. Who else can have this melodious voice other than me?

Anzu tried not to laugh and have a serious expression. "You? A melodious voice? Bite me! If you have that kind of voice then Yami was a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt!(*)" Anzu thought with a serious face, trying not to show fear or sarcasm.

- So.. Kaoruko.. Can I do something for you?- Anzu asked.

- In fact... Yes.- Kaoruko said not letting her wrist free.

She then drew Anzu to the music class, because there was no one who could stop Kaoruko.

- Um.. Please let me go.. I have to go to my class..- Anzu said in a low voice while struggling to get free.

- Oh I don't think so.- Kaoruko said and slammed Anzu on the wall.

Anzu fell on the ground and tried to get up, but Kaoruko grabbed her by the collar and said with an angry voice:

- Don't EVER try to disobey me! Now listen here you wench! I will ask you some questions and you have to answer! Is that clear?

Anzu just nodded with her eyes closed. She couldn't scream because the bell had rang and all the students and teachers were in different classes. Anyway if Anzu would scream, she was sure that Kaoruko would make her life a living hell.

- So.. Have you heard about the Valentine's Dance?

Her response was a nod.

- Do you have a partner yet?

Anzu shook her head with eyes still closed.

- Then with who do you think you will go with? Yami? Oh I forgot! He has a new girlfriend. And you know why? Because no one would like a girl like you!

Anzu remained silent. Kaoruko's words hurt her. Why was life so cruel with her? Why was Kaoruko so angry with her?

- Maybe Kaiba? No. A rich and hot boy like him could never go out with you!- Kaoruko brought her lips near Anzu's ear and said - Because you are a looser that deserves nothing! Just to die!

Anzu opened her eyes and fresh tears began to form in her cerulean blue eyes. Why was Kaoruko so cruel?

- What about Joey? No..Not even a dog like him would never go out with a wench like you! ..Tristan? No. He will go with that idiot.. What was her name? Oh right.. Miho.. Looks like that idiot will go with someone while you won't! Oh! I forgot the shrimp! Yugi! You will go with him? With that cry-baby? ..Now that I remember.. That shrimp is in the hospital because he was hurt playing Duel Monster right? Ha! That boy isn't just a shrimp! He can be hurt playing a card game too! What a looser!

Anzu raised her head to see Kaoruko in the eye. Kaoruko had a surprised look on her face. She could see fire in Anzu's eyes.

- You can't talk about my friend that way!- Anzu shouted and slapped Kaoruko.

Kaoruko was shocked. No person had ever dared lay a finger on her! That made her very furious and backhanded Anzu, but those damn long nails scratched Anzu's fragile cheek. Anzu's angry expression was replaced with one that held fear. She had done something that no one would dare to do! She slapped Kaoruko. That ment only one thing. She was doomed. Nothing could save her know. Just a teacher, but since they were all in different classes, no one could save her.

- You know what you just did to yourself now don't you Mazaki?- Kaoruko said with a voice filled with hate and anger while she grabbed Anzu's neck.- Now where was I? Oh yes! I was saying that you could not go with anyone at the dance because you are a looser! You know? I heard that your best friends Arena and Grace did find two boys to go to the dance with! You know? They are lucky! Going to the dance with hot boys!

- Wh-What do you mean?- Anzu said with a low voice while trying to breath.

- I heard that your ex-boyfriend's sister will go with Marik Ishtar while your cousin will go with Touzoku Bakura! Strange huh? I'm sure you knew that they wouldn't have the guts to ask them or if they would, it would be the other way around. Like Grace with Marik and Bakura with Arena. I'm sure it surprised you the fact that your best friends didn't tell you their real crushes!

- Th-that.. That can't...

- That can't be true? Oh belive me! It is! Oh.. I forgot to tell you the most important thing...- Kaoruko stopped talking and remaind silent, certenly trying to hear something.

She said to her 'friend' to go check who the person was and if it was needed, show him a lesson. She nodded and got out of the room, leaving Anzu on Kaoruko's hand.

- So what was I gonna say? Oh right.. Do you know Malik Ishtar? Marik's insane but hot brother? Of course you do! Well I will tell you one thing! Stay out of my way to get him or I'll make you regret the day you were born.

She saw Anzu nod and then heard footsteps coming over her. She said:

- Did you show that person a lesson Risa?

- Oh, of course I did!- a masculine voice said.

- Wait your not..- Kaoruko turned her head to where the voice was coming from and let out a gasp.

- The problem is that my name is not Risa.. It's Malik.- The egyptian boy said with an evil smirk on his face.

- Ma-Malik! Wh-why are you here?- Kaourko said and freed Anzu's neck.

Anzu fell to the ground, panting. She held her neck with her pale hands and then looked at her saviour. He had spiky platinum hair and lavender eyes. Then she remembered the dream. It was kind of the same thing.. But she didn't have all the damage she had in the dream.

Malik's smirk widened as he asked:

- I was just walking around. I never go in class on time so the teachers are used to that. Should I ask you the same thing too?

- Uh... I was... Just.. talking to my friend.. Y-yea that's it!- Kaoruko said and watched with the corner of the eye Anzu, who was trying to sneak away.

Kaoruko said nothing. She was surprised to see Malik. She knew that he couldn't harm her, since he wasn't the type of the guy to beat females up, but something not very good would still happen.

- Now now apricot girl! Trying to sneak away, now aren't you?- Malik said, his gaze still on Kaoruko.

Anzu froze. He saw her. She cursed in her mind as she felt his hand grab her wrist. Anzu gulped but then thought:"Seriously! I've had enough with everyone grabbing my wrist! I'm not a doll!" But then she gasped as Malik pulled her to him and with one hand he grabbed her chin.

- Well Kaoruko... I must say that your conversation with your 'friend' has gone pretty well. I mean.. Friends always let scratches and slap signs after a little chat now don't they?- Malik said with sarcasm.

- Um.. Well I...

- I know I'm hot but two girls fighting over me isn't necessary.

Anzu tried to act like she didn't hear that but failed. She said:

- Yea, yea! Keep dreaming! I would never think of liking you!

- Oh.. A little harsh now aren't you?- He said, licking her bleeding cheek.

Anzu had chills down her spin. She was like.. ew.. He just licked her! Or better, licked her blood! That was just disgusting!

- Stop that!

- What if I don't want to?- He said with his smirk.

- I'll make you regret it!- Anzu said with anger.

- Oh? Wanna give it a try?

Anzu huffed and punched Malik in the stomach with her free hand. He deserved it! No one could treat her like that!

- You could just ask me to free you, you know that?

- Like hell you would!- She said.

Malik freed her and said:

- Go to class now!

- There is no need for you to say that! I was going to do that myself!- Anzu said and started walking out.

When she was gone Malik drew his attention back to Kaoruko who was now trembling.

- I will make this clear..- He said and slammed her to the wall.- Don't touch that girl! I have a particular interest in her.

- Wh-what kind of interest?- asked Kaoruko with fear and curiosity.

- That's none of your business. Anyway.. I'll let you go away this time. I have to go to class too.- He said while walking out.- Oh! And don't forget your friend! She's right here having a great sleep. I think I slammed her too much on the wall..- With that, he got out of the class and started walking towards his class.

Anzu was in the front of the door. It was the first time she was late for class.. This made her worry a little.. What was she gonna say to the teacher? She knocked softly on the door and heard the teacher say 'Enter'. She opened the door and with her head lowered walked in her class. The teacher was clearly surprised to see her. Even her friends were! The teacher said:

- Mazaki! Why are you late for class?

- Um.. Well I..

Anzu didn't know what to say. She obviously couldn't say the truth. So what?

- It's my fault sensei!- A voice came behind Anzu.

She immediately turned her head in the direction the voice was coming from. Anzu was surprised. She saw Malik. He was taking the fault?

- Is that true Mazaki?- the teacher asked.

Anzu didn't know what to say. She looked to the teacher and then back to Malik. She could understand what his lavender eyes were saying. 'Say yes and then create a story. Just don't make it to big or you will regret it.' Then she looked back at the teacher and said:

- Yes sensei!

- What did he do to you?

Anzu first blushed and said:

- H-he.. Was teasing me.. That's all.

The teacher fixed the glasses she had on her nose and said:

- That means you are in detention Ishtar!

Malik seemed to curse something under his teeth and was ready to walk out from the class but stopped as he heard Anzu melodious voice talk:

- NO! I mean.. There is no need.. Uh.. I fixed that myself.. - She said while blushing and lowering her heard.

In fact that was kind of true. He teased her with licking her cheek and then starting to flirt with her. And she punched him. So the story wasn't completely a lie. The teacher nodded and said:

- Okay, now go seat in your desks.

Anzu and Malik nodded but before she could start walking towards her desk the teacher asked:

- Oh, by the way.. What is that scratch on your cheek?

- Oh!- Anzu realized that the scratch was visible and tried to find a lie.- Um.. A.. A cat sensei! It was just a cat!

The teacher nodded and started explaining the lesson. Anzu then sat down on her desk and could feel eyes on her. The ones watching her and Malik were her friends and his friends. "Gee, this is going to be a long day.." With that thought she let out a small sigh escape her lips as she hoped the lesson would finish soon.

* * *

**Grace0331-(*) That idea is funny in my opinion! I mean.. In the anime Yami is a pharaoh right? I just wanted to use sarcasm.. I hope you liked that..**** Uhm... I don't have much to say so..**

**Yami Marik- Oh yeah that was soooo funny. It was as funny as wacthing a duel.**

**Grace0331- Hey! You are offending me sir!**

**Yami Marik- I'll take that as you didn't learn your lession?**

**Grace0331- Oh no! No more tickling!**

**Yami marik-Do you prefer being tickled or killed?**

**Grace0331- Um.. Ticlked..**

**Yami marik- Ok then.. *starts tickling her* **

**Grace0331- Hahaha! R...Read.. and.. Hahahaa!**

**Yami Marik- Review or I'll kill the idiot.**


End file.
